A Fox’s Life
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Naruto was tortured as a child. He didn’t have anyone to go to. Of course almost dying tends to lead us into the light. Well it did the opposite for him. Hello there Kuruma. Time for an adventure.


**A/N: Ok, so once again, my brain decided to take another (hopefully) one-shot break with Naruto once again! The basic concept of this story is Naruto meets the Kyuubi No Kitsune earlier on. Because of all the different ideas I'm getting, though, something tells me this'll be a lot more than just a one-shot *hangs head in shame for having horrible writers block with my other stories***

 **Anyways! Um, yeah... sorry readers for sorta jumping all over the place. What with me moving and some family passing away it's been a little tough to focus on my stories. HOWEVER, I would like to try to get back in the groove of things. So I've decided that I'll write a chapter of this story (yeah I've decided it's not gonna be a one-shot), and I'll update at least one of my other stories if I have the time today. And if not today then tomorrow... or the next day. Somewhere in these next few days, I promise! Anyways, I'm gonna start with the story now... um, it's currently 5:31 pm, so yeah. Hopefully a good hour or so of writing will work out in everybody's favor.**

Chapter 1: A Different Story...

The dark streets of Konoha were lit with the dim lights of shops that were slowly closing as the night wore further on. Within the hour, no light remained, only a natural one coming from the moon as it shon brilliantly, easily overpowering most of the stars in the sky.

Something ran as fast as it could through the empty streets, running from alleyway to alleyway. It had to be cautious or it'd get caught by the mean ninja men. Even the civilians would throw things at said creature. It darted in and out of the alleys, opening dumpsters to see if the restaurants had thrown out anything sufficient enough to eat.

With a sigh, the creature hesitantly stepped out onto the streets, his piercing cerulean eyes seeming to glow in the moon's silver light. Slouching in defeat, the little boy continued his journey in hopes of finding something that would fill his belly for the next 24 hours. After all, this was the only time he could come out of his hiding place without being assaulted, tortured, or... other unruly things... happening to him.

The boy continued down the streets as cautiously and quietly as possible so as to not alert anyone in the area that someone was out and about. His usually golden hair was saturated in dirt and mud from sleeping in an old, hollowed out log in the outskirts of the village. His shirt barely clung to him, seeing all the rips and gashes covering the once white clothing. The boy frowned as he stared at his pants. They were in even worse shape than the rag hanging off his chest. The legs were tattered to the point where they were now knee-high shorts. The now dubbed 'shorts' were once a forest green, but with the lifestyle this child lived, they were brown from the scum people would throw and shove the boy into on a daily basis.

In fact, the boy didn't even seem to care all that much for the blood stains adjourning his crappy clothes. He gave a slight shiver as a breeze passed overhead, hugging himself and staring down at his blackened feet. It's not like he didn't want shoes, but he learned the hard way that he wasn't worth it. Apparently his shoes were above him, as well as everything and everyone else.

The boy's look hardened as he silently walked down yet another alley. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm going to find food tonight and get home safely. Yeah, I've just gotta believe it!" Naruto praised himself silently, muttering words of encouragement to himself as he jumped into the trashcan. A few moments later, a small gasp could be heard as Naruto emerged from the bin, a smile upon his face as he held out a supposedly expired box of noodles. "Score!" The blonde boy hugged the ramen packets with joy. He officially loved this store! It was just a small convenient store, and the instant ramen had been expired that very day. In other words, it was perfectly good food for Naruto!

He smiled to himself as he gently skipped down the streets, his only goal now getting back to his log. Because of this, Naruto didn't notice the man glaring down at him through the second floor window.

 **Little skip thingy... some dip n Dots... the usual...**

Naruto gave a small jump for joy when he saw his little log standing upon the hill. Nobody ever came out here, probably because this tiny part had been squished by something ratherly large only four years ago. Naruto obviously didn't know about it, but he was happy with his living arrangements. There were plenty of squished trees that were obviously dead, so it provided shelter and protection to the large hollow log towards the center of this little mess.

Naruto smiled, pulling himself over a few logs and under the rest. He smiled as he crawled through the tiny hole at the base of his 'home', giving a slight smile as he entered. The log had an old ripped up blanket that lay across the floor, though it was covered in dried up mud. There were some carvings in the bark that showed the little boy's effort in learning the weird symbols throughout town. He had heard these two parents tell their kids to 'read' one of the signs, so Naruto called it reading. He didn't know if it was right, but it was hard to carve those symbols into the bark. He tried, though.

His log home also had a carving off to the side, it was two stick figures: a little boy holding hands with a tall stick figure with some sort of dress thing on and a weird hat. Naruto smiled as he ran his fingers across the carving. "I'm gonna be Hokage just like you are, Gramps!"

Naruto smiled as he opened up the noodle package. He took one of the twelve and walked down to the river, filling it up with the freezing cold water. Within a few minutes, Naruto was back home drinking the noodle package. "Oh wow! This is the best meal I've ever had!" With a quick bow, Naruto said to no one in particular "thanks for the food!"

The blonde haired boy practically inhaled the remaining food, licking his lips when he was done. He seemed to have a staring contest with the remaining eleven noodle boxes, then decided against it. After all, that would mean he wouldn't have to go out for another 11 days!

Sighing in content, Naruto curled up in a ball on the floor, being happy with what little he had.

 **Some more Dip n Dots... so yeah...**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he scrambled to the back of his home. There was noise outside, but it was still dark. Naruto frowned in confusion. What was the noise then? It sounded like-

 **SHWOOM!**

Naruto jumped back again. He knew that sound from anywhere. The ninja men had found him, and they were throwing their pointy sticks at his home. What was he gonna do? After all, he's only 4 years old! Naruto looked around frantically, hoping there was something- ANYTHING- that would help him. He gave a slight wimper when he saw the only thing available to throw that would distract the evil ninja men, and that just so happened to be his ramen. With a sniffle goodbye, Naruto chucked the noodles through the top of the log, hearing a few choice words asking what it was.

Now was his chance!

He crawled through the hole in less than a second, booking it as far as he could from his home. He knew he couldn't come back or else those mean ninjas would get him again.

"He's over there!"

"Get him!"

"That demon brat killed my wife!"

Within just a few minutes of running through the streets of Konoha, a large mob had suddenly taken place. He could see the mean ninja men leading everyone else on, and Naruto's eyes widened. There were too many of them. He was gonna get snatched up again and beaten and tortured and stabbed and kicked all over again! Naruto doubles his efforts, running even faster. However, there's only so fast a four year old can run.

Naruto let out a small 'eek!' as one of the ninja men grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, making it not only hard to breathe, but incredibly painful as well.

"Well, if it isn't the demon brat! We've all got a few problems with ya being here, but we can't kill you or you'll escape from your cage! So we will just have to do the next best thing. Boys, help me pin him to the wall!"

Naruto squirmed and squirmed to no avail. The men grabbed his hands and feet, at least two kunai shoved in each ligament. Naruto wailed in agony, his muscles burning in protest.

The man simply smiled as he pulled out a handful of shuriken. "Now, who feels like a little bit of target practice, hmm?" The mob cheered in agreement, smiling the entire time. One after another, the 'target' was hit. First the villagers went. They threw rocks and old food at him, someone had even thrown an old spear at him. Naruto cried the entire time, biting his lip so hard that he ended up bleeding. He knew if he said something then the mean ninja men would just laugh and torture him more, so he shut up.

After the villagers had their fair share, the nins went up, cruel smiles adjourning their faces. A few had red eyes, some had creamy-purple, while a few were just normal. Naruto hated all of them. He whimpered a little when one threw a shuriken and it clipped off a piece of his ear. Another one decided it'd be funny if he clipped the upper part of the opposite ear. The next one smiled as he made a deep gash in Naruto's upper arm while another couple threw kunais into his calves and shins. The last one smiled, his creamy eyes crinkling with joy at the thought of destroying this demon brat. His comerades yelled and shouted at him to stop, but it was too late. The Sword was buried deep in the boy's abdomen, the Hyuuga smiling like the Joker as he avenged his fallen brother. The demon had killed his brother, of course, and now he got revenge.

Naruto's mouth hung open in shock as the Hyuuga ripped the kunais from his hands, allowing the bloody boy to barely touch the sword bulging from his stomach. He looked at the Hyuuga, and uttered his final word before everything went black.

"...why?..."

 **I thought of stopping it here, but decided to make it a little bit longer... so yeah.**

Naruto gasped for breath as he sat up, clutching at his now healed stomach. He was confused; was he not just stabbed and tortured to death?

Naruto looked around him, cringing at the horrid smell of the sewer he was currently in. Standing up, the boy walked around, not really sure where he was going.

A noise was heard from down one of the corridors. With nothing else to do, and being extremely curious, Naruto followed the noise to a larger part of the sewer, frowning at the cage in front of him. "Uhh... h-hello? I-is anyone in there?" Naruto slowly walked towards the doors of the cage, cautiously walking into it. He frowned. The cage was much much darker than the rest of the sewer.

 **"Why are you here, Naruto? You should not be meeting me for quite some time."** Naruto lurched a little at the deep, booming voice, but he answered the question asked nonetheless.

"Oh, well, um, these mean ninja men came to my house, right? And then they started attacking me so I ran, but then the villagers joined in as well and then... they... they..."

 **"Well, spit it out, Kit! What did they do?"** The voice sounded slightly angered, though Naruto didn't know why.

Looking down at his feet, Naruto muttered under his breath, "they tortured me.."

 **"They WHAT?!?!"**

Naruto nodded and repeated himself, this time looking up towards where the voice had come from. "T-they tortured me, and then I think they killed me. It was a man with these creamy purple eyes, and he stabbed me in the stomach with his sword. At least I think that's what it's called..."

Naruto reeled back when a large, deep orange fox head appeared from the shadows, his piercing red eyes filled with anger and hatred. **"HOW DARE THEY! YOU ARE MY VESSEL! DO THEY KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO REPAIR YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN AFTER EVERY SESSION?!?! UGHS! YOU HUMANS ARE ALL SO INFURIATING!"** With that, the large fox emerged fully, crossing his arms and sitting on the floor.

Naruto gaped at the nine fluffy tails behind the giant creature. "Woah... mister, you've got a lot of tails there! They're so cool!"

The fox simply raised an eyebrow but bent down to the blonde child. **"Listen, Kit. You've had it pretty rough these past four years. Do you know why?"** Naruto shook his head and tilted it in confusion. **"Well, the day you were born, a giant nine tailed fox was put under a jury's by a very bad man. So the giant fox was forced to attack this very village. The Fourth Hokage, that bastard, gave his life to protect that newborn and sealed the fox away. I'm that fox, and _you_ are the newborn. Sorry Kit, but the reason everyone hates you is because of me."** Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

"So... people hate me because of you?" The Kyuubi nodded. "And... the Fourth Hokage sealed you inside of me?" Another nod. "Oh. Well then I guess we're sorta like room mates, huh? Oh! Oh! Can we be friends? Pleeeaaasssee? I've never had a friend, except for Gramps, but he only comes to see me like two times a year..."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes before nodding. **"Very well Kit. I guess I'll be your 'friend' for now. Anyways, I'm trying to heal your wounds but it isn't working because of this stupid cage!"** The Kyuubi's eyes suddenly went wide. **"Hey Kit... how would you feel about being a fox for a while, hm? That way I can heal you and the villagers wouldn't be able to find you as easily."** Naruto's eyes went wide before he nodded, smiling. **"Alright then, I'll set up some communications so you can talk to me whenever you'd like. I'd like to train you a little bit as well, yeah?"**

Naruto nodded even harder. "Oh, yes please! I have two questions before I leave." The Kyuubi raised its eyebrows, waiting. "So, first off, how do I get out of here?"

 **"Just think of leaving and you'll go."**

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Second question, what's your name, mister? I can't call you Kyuubi, it sounds mean to call you that. And I can't call you mister for forever, so you've got a name right?"

The Kyuubi sat in absolute shock. Nobody had EVER asked him for his name before. **"Oh, uh, wow. Alright then. My name... is Kuruma."**

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on Kuruma's giant paw, not even bothered by the fact that Kuruma was a giant nine tailed fox demon. "That's a really cool name! Anyways, I'll see ya later Kuruma-Sensei!"

Naruto faded from the mindscape, leaving behind a totally shocked Bijuu.

 **Once again, I thought about ending it here, but I wanted to continue for a little while longer... so... yeah...**

Naruto woke up in the alley, gently rubbing his stomach. "Ugh... what happened?" Suddenly he remembered everything, the torture session, the mindscape, and Kuruma. "Hey Kuruma Sensei, ya there?"

A slight growl could be heard. **"Yes you filthy brat, I'm here! Now talk in your head or people with think you're crazy (not like they can understand you anyway)..."**

Naruto frowned. _"Uh... what was that last part? I didn't quite catch it."_

Kuruma gave a small huff of annoyance before answering. **"I said that they won't understand you. Do you not remember what I had said in the mindscape?"**

Realization hit like a brick to the face (he knew what that was like, by the way). Without another second to lose, Naruto's head shot downwards to stare at his new body. He gave a slight smile before going back to his old log, down to the river. A large grin crossed his face as he stared at himself.

His eyes were somehow an even brighter blue, almost an electric blue with slotted pupils in the center. His fur was a gentle cream-blonde color, and the tips of his ears, snout, paws, and tail were a more brunette kind of color, giving a natural ombré effect. His underside was a soft white, though his stomach had a circle of the cream-blonde fur where the seal was at. Naruto also noticed that over the years his wounds always healed, leaving no scars behind. However, there were scars from the night before. You could see there were some scars on his arms and legs, as well as the tops and bottoms of his paws. He also had a sliver of his ear missing on the tip of his left ear and on the lower part of his right ear. When he looked to his stomach, though, there was no scar at all. Naruto smiled. He silently thanked Kuruma, not expecting the **"you're Welcome".**

Naruto continued to smile, and gave a slight laugh at his fresh start. _"Wow, I look so cool! Thanks, Kuruma Sensei!"_ Kuruma smiled, though Naruto didn't know that. **"Yeah, sure. Now let's get to training!"**

 **Time skip... you'll see how long... so yeah... dip n Dots...**

Naruto smiled as he trotted around the streets of Konoha. Life had changed so much for him ever since that incident almost five years back. He was only a day away from turning nine, and both Kuruma and himself were beyond excited.

Ever since naruto turned into a fox, life had become so much easier. Kuruma taught him to hunt his own food and how to create a burrow. He also taught Naruto the basics of Justus, and made sure Naruto could use his chakra to wall walk, water walk, and had even taught Naruto how to make his claws, teeth, and even his tail into sharp and deadly weapons using wind chakra. Naruto smiled. He didn't use hand signs, which he noticed kids at the academy did. He also didn't shout out his Justus because he thought it was just stupid. Naruto had unknowingly become even smarter than before, and he would sneak into the academy everyday to learn everything he could. That's why he knew how to create clones, but Kuruma had said that Naruto had too much chakra for that so he had to learn something called the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Naruto used that one all the time so he could send a clone to the academy, one to hunt, and one to explore while he trained himself to become even stronger for his Sensei.

However, today was a Saturday, and he wanted to have a day off before his birthday came around.

Naruto gave a feral grin as he passed by a mother and her pink haired daughter. He laughed as the mother gave a small shriek and the daughter smiled and waved at Naruto to which he did the same back. Within the next five seconds the mother and daughter were down the street, rounding a corner away from poor little Naruto.

Although, now that he thought about it, he had grown quite a bit. He stopped as he stared at himself in a flower shop's window. He smiled at himself. He hadn't gotten anymore scars thanks to Kuruma, but he thought he looked pretty cool with the few scars he had. They made him look more vicious. Naruto no longer had just one tail, but two due to his increase in Justus, knowledge, and physical training. His fur seemed to be almost golden now, the tips of his tails, ears, and paws now a dark brown that countered his sleek and shiny fur. His stomach was still white, and he had even managed to find these really cool green goggles that he had somehow managed to get around his neck. They hung there loosely, and they somehow didn't get in the way when he trained either.

Naruto shook his head before continuing down the street. Little did he know that he was heading towards the gates of Konoha, and he had no clue about the meeting that was happening in the Hokage's office.

 **Ledaledaleee... once again, I could've stopped here but I don't wanna... so... yeah...**

The Third Hokage frowned as he rubbed his forehead in concentration and concern. He looked up at the man standing before him, almost wanting to roll his eyes at his old student. "He's been missing for almost five years now, Jiraiya. What are we gonna do about this? We have to find him."

Jiraiya glared at his teacher. "Well, maybe you would've found him if you realized he'd been missing for over three months! Come on, how often did you check on the poor kid? Did you even bother taking care of him?"

The Hokage glared back, slamming his hands on his desk in defiance. "Well if I'm so horrible, when was the last time YOU saw him, hmmm? Oh wait, that's right, NEVER!"

"I WAS RUNNING A SPY NETWORK FOR **YOU**! HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO WATCH THE CHILD OF MY DEAD STUDENT WHEN I'M BUSY RUNNING AROUND FOR YOU?!?!"

The Hokage rubbed his temples again, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I'm sure Naruto has left the village by now. I need you to find him, no matter what it takes. Go on, Jiraiya. I've got paperwork to do."

With a loud huff of defiance, the legendary Toad Sage left, walking towards the gate.

 **Oooh... getting interesting now... I'm making progress... maybe this'll end up being like a two-shot or something... eh, idk...**

Naruto smiled as he walked up to the gate. He could always leave, sure, but this was his home. How was he supposed to just up and leave, even after all the horrid things he's been through? Naruto sighed as he sat down, staring at the entrance of Konoha in concideration.

Maybe he should leave... he could go train without any worries of the villagers or the horrible festival held every year on his birthday for the 'death' of the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune. He could be free from this village and-

"Well hello there. What do we have here?"

Naruto whipped his head around, frowning up at the old man standing behind him. Naruto had learned to speak to the humans in his Fox form (thanks to Kuruma) but he settled on tilting his head to the side.

The old man bent down, smiling and petting Naruto's head. "You're pretty tame for a wild fox. I'm surprised you aren't dead yet after living in this village. Although... why do you have two tails instead of just one?" Naruto blinked before quickly shoving one of his tails under his butt, using a genjutsu to hide it. The old man lifted Naruto up, eyes going wide at the now single tail.

"So... you aren't a normal fox, eh? Judging by how tall you are and your gender... I'd say you're about four or five years... old..."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. So he'd been in his fox form for about that long. So what?

"You're coming with me." Jiraiya quickly snatched up the once again two tailed fox, though it was a little hard seeing as he was the size of a relatively large dog.

Naruto began flailing in the old man's arms when he realized they were heading for the Hokage tower. Sure, he had some other options like biting the guy or using some cool Justus on him, but Naruto figured the guy would still go after him. So, he did the only option he felt he had: he screamed.

"Ahhhh! I'm being kidnapped by some creepy old guy! Heeeeelllllpppp!!!!" He squirmed in the man's arms, and stopped when the man set him down on the roof they were currently on.

The man sat down, and gave his full attention to the fox that stared at him. "Alrighty then. Talk. Now."

With a sigh, Naruto came up with the best thing he could think of. "Ummm... well, I was a normal fox before this creepy old guy... no, this old woman found me and put this transformation jutsu on me that allowed me to talk to her and use Justus and even gave me a second tail for some reason! So... yeah..."

Jiraiya sat across from the fox, an impassive look on his face. "Cool story. Now tell me the truth. NOW."

Naruto hung his head low. There was no avoiding it. "Alright..." Naruto booked it down the side of the building and henged into a blonde woman wearing a fur coat that went down to her knee caps. Of course, Naruto still had his whisker marks on his face and was extremely easy to spot. After all, his scars that adjourned his ears, hands, feet, and calves were dead giveaways.

Jiraiya smiled as he easily spotted the fur coat round a corner. Within seconds, Naruto was pinned against the wall, fear running through his eyes. He began thrashing around, remembering that night he was tortured and almost killed. His emotions burst, and Kuruma couldn't maintain the fox form Naruto had had for nearly five years any longer. Within that minute, Naruto's features had gone to what they once were... except for the fact that his eyes were currently red and he had a red chakra tail emerging from his tailbone.

Jiraiya stared in absolute shock as he was knocked back onto the street. People stared at him in confusion before continuing along with their activities. _He really is alive... and he's stayed here the entire time..._ Jiraiya stared at Naruto in amazement. He had seen pictures, but that was when the boy was only four years old.

Now, Naruto was... well, he was clutching his head and trying not to scream in both pain and anger. A second chakra tail was already emerging, and Jiraiya quickly ran forwards and slammed a chakra enforced fist into the young boy's face. Naruto looked shocked before his eyes turned blue, the chakra went away, and the boy's eyes closed.

 **Like I've said multiple times... I could stop but I don't wanna... so yeee...**

Naruto woke up with a frown on his face as he rubbed his head. "Ow.."

 **"Tch. Stupid Sannin. If he didn't bring back bad memories then I would've been able to continue maintaining your fox form. However, you got freaked out and unconsciously took my chakra. I didn't expect it, so I lost concentration and you're now in your human form."**

Naruto gaped for a moment before speaking. "Well great. Now everybody is gonna know I was here the entire time and they'll all wanna kill me. Great. Just peachy."

Kuruma sighed and rolled his eyes before the mindscape faded and Naruto opened his eyes. Looking around, he noticed the old guy and even Gramps were both sitting there. Naruto took a double take. He was on a bed in the Hokage's office. But why? Naruto gave an indignant huff before sighing and sitting up, ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving from both other men in the room.

Naruto was the first to talk. "AAAAANND I'm leaving." Naruto began to walk towards the door and almost reached the handle before a kunai was imbedded right where his hand would've been. Naruto didn't even flinch as he glared at the men and sat in one of the seats before the Hokage.

"Naruto, I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Please. I don't have to explain anything to you, Gramps. You only checked on me twice a year. The only reason you ever checked on me was to see if I was still alive. You never cared about me. If you had, you would've noticed I was living in a log on the edge of town and dumpster diving for food every night. You would've noticed I had rags for clothes and I was tortured every night. You would've loved me, but obviously that word doesn't exist in my life." The Third Hokage stared at Naruto in shock. The boy's words stung like a knife to the heart. The worst part was that Naruto was right. He was a horrible man, and he did little to nothing in helping Naruto out.

"And you!" Naruto pointed to Jiraiya, who pointed to himself as if asking 'who, me?' "If it weren't for you I'd still be in my fox form learning new Justus and living a simplistic, happy life! Now the villagers will come after me again and I'll get tortured all the time AGAIN!" Jiraiya also flinched at the boy's words, but Naruto didn't stop there. "Ya know what? I've decided I hate you both. You're obnoxious. Hokage, I hate you. I wont deny it. Sure, you were like a grandpa, but that's changed. And you. Old Guy. You ruined my plans. I wanted to stay single, train, and live a long and happy life with my Sensei, but that obviously won't happen now. So thanks for that. I hate you too. Not as much as Gramps there, but I still hate you. In fact, I think I hate this whole frigging village. Nobody ever cared except Sensei. You all treat me like scum under your shoes that won't come off. I hate it. So don't expect anything out of me. If you're done, I'd like to leave now."

Both men stared at Naruto in absolute shock. The boy was right about everything, all except the fact that they didn't care. There might not have been too many out there at the moment, but people cared. Jiraiya cared because Naruto was not only his student's son, but Naruto was his god son. He'd give his life any day of the week for Naruto. The Hokage saw Naruto as his own grandson. He had loved and cared for the boy. He still did.

Naruto didn't know that, though. Naruto didn't know all that much about himself.

It was time to fix that.

But first, they needed to ask a question.

"Naruto, please! Let us speak with you. Let's make a deal, you answer us, and we'll answer you. Deal?"

"Hokage, I don't have any questions for you."

"Oh? So you don't want to know who your mother and father are? You don't want to know who they were?"

Naruto glared but sat back down. "Fine."

"Thankyou Naruto. If it's alright I'd like to go first."

"No."

The Hokage blinked in confusion. Naruto had disobeyed him before, sure, but this time it was out of hatred. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now, first question: who's the old fart sitting in the corner?"

Jiraiya seemed to silently ask the Hokage how much he should say. The Hokage simply nodded. If they're honest, so will Naruto. "My name is Jiraiya. I'm one of the three legendary Sannin. I run an intricate and extremely secret spy network. I am also your god father. OUR TURN!"

Naruto sat with his mouth hanging open. He had... a god father?

Jiraiya gave no room for him to speak though. "Who's this 'Sensei' you keep speaking about?"

"Oh, him? His name is Kuruma. Next question!"

The Hokage frowned. Obviously Naruto was going to give as little information as possible.

"So, are my parents still alive?"

A tear slid down the Hokage's face before he wiped it away. "I'm afraid not, Naruto. They passed away the night you were born. Now it's our turn. Who exactly _is_ Kuruma?"

Naruto gave a slight grin. "Oh? He's nothing special. Just the Nine Tailed Fox is all. My turn!"

Jiraiya looked a little freaked out while the Hokage looked like he was gonna faint.

"So... how did my parents... ya know..."

"Pass on?" Jiraiya asked, receiving a nod. "They died protecting you from the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked shocked. Both men looked at him in concern. "Uh... so... how long have you and the Kyuubi been in contact?"

"I was four when I was cornered in an alley and pinned to the wall with kunais. I was then tortured and stabbed to death. That's when I met the Kyuubi. Next question! What was my mother like?"

It took a moment for the men to recover before the Hokage answered. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She had fiery red hair and violet eyes. She was the previous Jinjuriki to the Nine Tails before you." Naruto nodded as the Hokage asked his question. "May we speak to the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Naruto's eyes closed for a moment before they opened revealing crimson red and slitted eyes. **"Well well Well. If it isn't the Hokage and his obnoxious student. How may I grace you with my presence?"**

Both men looked at eachother before asking their questions. "What did you do to Naruto and are you tricking him? Why did you turn him into a fox for almost five years straight?"

 **"Ah Ah Ah! Too many questions. After all, Naruto said one question at a time. However, I'm a generous soul, so I'll answer them and then some. First off, I did nothing wrong to Naruto. Second off, no, I'm not tricking him. And third off, I turned him into a fox because he wanted to be one. After he was tortured and 'killed', I said I could heal him, but I asked if he wanted to train under me. He said yes and I offered him the opportunity to be a fox for a while and allow me to guide him with the villagers staying off his back for a while. Now I've got one more thing to say, and it's that I didn't willingly attack Konohagakure that night. Madara Uchiha is back, and he used his Sharingan on me and made me attack you. By the time I was out of the genjutsu, I was about to be sealed into a baby Naruto. There was nothing I could do. Now if you'll excuse me, Naruto is getting impatient and I'd like to go back to my cage. Goodbye, Hokage, Sannin."** With that, Naruto was back.

"So you asked multiple questions, but it was Kyuubi you were speaking to, not me. So, I'm gonna say it's my turn. Who was my father?"

"The Fourh Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Our turn."

Naruto sighed before Jiraiya spoke up. "So what exactly did the Kyuubi teach you?"

"Oh, the basics. Just some hunting, fighting, and a few basic Justus like wall walking and water walking. He also taught me how to use Justus without hand signs, but that's nothing too crazy. My turn. Did my parents... did they love me? I mean if my parents really loved me then they wouldn't have sealed Kuruma inside of me, would they?"

The Hokage smiled. "That's two questions so we get to ask two the next turn. And yes, they loved you very much. The only reason they sealed the Kyuubi inside of you was because your father believed you could harness its powers and become the strongest ninja ever. In fact, your father wanted you to be known as a hero. Jiraiya's turn for two questions."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Well, first off why didn't you come see the Hokage in your fox form and can we make a deal?"

"Alright, first off I went and visited. He just never knew I was there. I could tell something was bothering him but I didn't think it was me being 'missing'. As for that deal, it depends on what it is. I have one more question though. Why aren't I seen as a hero if that's what my father wanted?"

"It's because I covered up the fact that you're his son. Your father has many enemies, as well as your mother. However, because Kushina took the Namikaze name nobody really knew her maiden name. Because of that we figured we could protect you by giving you that name and keeping you in the dark about everything. There's even a law that was made that nobody may speak of that night or else they will be severely punished. I didn't know of the tortures, just so you know Naruto."

Naruto had a few tears sliding down his face but nodded anyways. "I understand, Gramps. So Jiraiya, what's your deal?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a training trip with me?"

Naruto had a face splitting grin. After all, Naruto was the type to forgive and forget when it came to friends.

 **A/N: Alright I think I'm gonna finally end this chapter. Hope you all liked it! It's 10:12 pm right now which means I spent almost five hours writing this for y'all. Sure I took a bath and ate dinner, but that doesn't count. I finished the chapter, so I'm satisfied. Anyways I did promise I'd update another story so I promise I'll do that either tomorrow or Wednesday. Anyways, please Read and Review! Love y'all!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
